Heart
by Hanna Triana
Summary: "Sampai tiba saatnya kau benar-benar mencintaiku."/HalilintarxYing/slight YingxFang/SPECIAL FOR AIKO CHIHARU/


**-Heart-**

By : Hanna Triana

 **Disclamers Boboiboy :** Muhammad Anas Abdul Aziz, Nizam Razak, and Animonsta studio.

 **Rate:** T + (untuk konflik yang sedikit rumit)

Special fanfic for **Aiko Chiharu~**

i hope you like it..

* * *

Happy reading~

* * *

Debur ombak menghantam karang. Melindungi namamu yang aku ukir di pasir putih pantai Pulau Rintis.  
Tempat yang dahulu Fang janjikan kepadaku, menjadi tempat yang-menurutnya-tak akan aku lupakan.  
Dan Fang benar akan hal itu.

Ia meninggalkanku di sini.

Benar-benar meninggalkanku.

Meninggalkanku tanpa alasan yang baginya-aku tak perlu mengetahuinya.

Kepalaku semakin berat kala semua perasaanku memuncah, batas kesabaran yang kini hampir habis di ujung asaku, aku menangis..  
Ingin aku berlari sejauh mungkin dari bayang-bayang itu.  
Namun nyatanya hati ini telah terikat padanya.  
Ya, aku terikat padanya..

Rentetan kata yang ia lontarkan itu kembali terngiang di kedua indra pendengaranku. Ya kata itu.  
"Bersiaplah jika suatu hari nanti aku meninggalkanmu," ucapnya.  
Aku membatu. Bertanya, kemana perginya suara hangat yang dulu selalu memanggilku dengan penuh cinta? Fang dingin.  
Membuatku takut.

"Kenapa?" Leherku terasa tercekik, membuat kata tanya itu, tidak terdengar jelas, hanya menyerupai bisikan yang keluar dari kedua belah bibirku.

Dan Fang diam, hanya menatapku dengan tatapan merendahkan. Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.  
Ia katakan aku tak lagi menarik.  
Pernyataan yang membuatku tak mampu lagi melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Kau tak lebih dari tempat persinggahan. Tak sadarkah kau? Sedikitpun kau tak pantas bagiku."

Selepas itu ia kembali berlalu tanpa berbalik sedikitpun ke arahku.  
Aku mengerti sangat mengerti.  
Cinta itu, telah pergi.

Air mataku terjatuh pada hamparan pasir pantai. Membuat noda pada namanya yang kini mulai terhapus.

Lelah, aku menutup mata. Dan berharap ketika mataku terbuka, bayangan kejadian itu hilang. Terbukti. Bayangan itu menghilang. Meski aku tahu ini hanya sementara.

Mataku jauh memandang ke tengah laut.  
Membulatkan tekad. Inilah saatnya. Ya. Aku harus pasrah.

Berusaha menunggu Fang hanya membuatku semakin sakit.

Dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun atas rasa sakit ini.

Tidak Fang.. Maupun Tuhan..

"Kau menyedihkan, Ying." Aku kenal suara ini. Bahkan tanpa harus berbalik. Aku tersenyum.

"Apa tawaranmu yang dulu, masih berlaku untukku, Halilintar?"

Kudengar ia tertawa.

"Aku bahkan datang kemari untuk menawarkannya kembali padamu," Halilintar terdiam sejenak. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar helaan nafasnya.

"Menikahlah denganku."

* * *

2 tahun berlalu setelah pernikahanku dengan Halilintar. Pria itu menghadiahkan rumah sederhana sebagai kado pernikahan kami. Ia bahkan membuat rumah yang akan kami tinggali senyaman mungkin untukku. Halilintar membiarkan aku menata semuanya. Segala benda koleksiku menghiasi setiap sudut rumah. Ia yang menyadari bahwa rumah sederhana ini tidak mampu menampung semua barang milikku, merelakan barang-barang miliknya untuk disingkirkan. Entah apa yang merubah perangai Halilintar yang terkenal buruk semasa sekolah menengah itu. Bahkan julukan iblis yang melekat padanya tidak dapat aku benarkan kini.

Saat bersamaku ia adalah malaikat. Malaikat yang melindungiku dengan sayapnya yang patah.

Namun segala kebaikannya tidak semata-mata dengan mudah merubah perasaanku padanya.

Selama dua tahun, tidak ada sedikitpun rasa yang aku beri kepada pria bertopi hitam dengan garis berbentuk kilat berwarna merah itu.

Disaat itu ia tampak asing di mataku.

Tapi ada hal lain yang membuatku tersentuh.

Kenyataan bahwa pria itu tidak pernah menyerah.

Halilintar membuktikan perasaannya.

Meski aku menolak disentuh olehnya.

Ia masih membuatku seperti selayaknya wanita, wanita yang duduk di singgasana, dengan mahkota di kepala. Halilintar memanjakanku.

Ia bahkan mengijinkanku untuk tetap menyimpan foto Fang, disaat aku memintanya.

Ya. Aku menyakitinya, aku tahu itu.

Karena sekuat apapun Halilintar berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Luka samar dari tatapan matanya masih mampu kulihat.

Pernah suatu ketika, Pukul 7 pagi, seingatku.

Aku keluar rumah untuk membeli keperluanku di kedai reot di pinggiran kota. Dua blok dari rumahku. Cukup dengan berjalan kaki untuk bisa sampai ke bangunan berlantai kayu itu. Terlebih, aku dan Halilintar tidak memiliki kendaraan.

Kusen jendela tanpa kaca membawa angin dingin yang menusuk tulang. Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk menunggu datangnya hujan.

Aku memandangi air langit yang berjatuhan. Rintik itu semakin deras, mataku teralih kepada pemilik kedai. Mengerti akan pandanganku pemilik kedai meminta maaf.  
Ya. Tidak ada payung yang bisa aku pinjam.

Tiba-tiba suara loceng di pintu masuk terdengar, aku lihat tubuh tegap itu berdiri di ambang pintu, matanya menyiratkan kekehawatiran yang dapat kumengerti.

Halilintar menyadari kalau aku tidak membawa payung saat pergi tadi. Mudah saja. Karena, kami hanya memiliki satu buah payung di rumah.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru, dan tanpa pikir panjang Halilintar membuka jaket hitamnya, menutupi bahuku, seraya menyerahkan payung yang ia kenakan selama perjalanan menjemputku.

Bicaranya tak terlalu jelas, karena helaan nafasnya yang tersengal. Meski masih mampu aku mengerti.

Ia memerintahkanku untuk segera pulang dengan payung merah dan jaket hitam miliknya.

Sementara ia berlari menembus hujan, membuat kemeja yang dikenakannya untuk hari pertama bekerja basah kuyup. Kemeja yang telah Halilintar setrika semalaman.

Disaat aku pura-pura terlelap.  
Diam-diam memandanginya, yang kesulitan melakukakan pekerjaan yang bisa aku kerjakan, jika saja ia memintanya.

Tapi ia memilih mengerjakannya sendiri.

Bahkan sering kali aku menjumpainya tertidur di depan pintu kamar kami, dengan beralaskan karpet dan selimut tipis yang bahkan tidak mampu menutupi separuh dari tubuhnya.

Dan bila aku bertanya, _Kenapa?_

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terbangun."

 _Hanya itu?_

Semenjak itu aku selalu membiarkan pintu terbuka, sampai aku rasakan ia menaiki ranjang dan terlelap di sampingku, meski aku tak berbalik dan tertidur dengan tetap memunggunginya. Membuat seolah-olah aku sendiri di dalam kamar itu. Membuat ia terlihat tidak nyata dan tak pernah ada.

Aku memandang sosoknya yang berlahan-lahan menjauh dan kemudian hilang dari pandanganku. Tubuh tegap yang berlari diderasnya air hujan.

Tubuh dari pria yang siap memberikan pelukannya disaat aku takut.

Tubuh dari pria yang siap melindungiku dan memperhatikanku meski aku tidak pernah memperdulikan bagaimana keadaannya.

Tubuh dari pria yang selalu melakukan segalanya sendiri.

Tubuh dari pria yang memberikan cintanya meski aku tidak pernah membalasnya.

Tubuh dari pria yang menikahiku..

Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes.

"Kau beruntung memiliki suami sepertinya."

Pandanganku teralih kepada wanita setengah baya, penjaga kedai.

"Dia. Pria itu. Aku selalu melihatnya setiap hari, di ujung gang sana," wanita itu menunjuk ke arah pertokoan, "Dia membeli bunga-bunga berwarna kuning setiap pagi. Sesekali ia membeli beberapa pakaian wanita, juga perhiasan di sekitar sini. Semua orang sudah mengenalnya. Dia selalu berkata bahwa warna kuning adalah warna kesukaan istrinya."

Aku tersentak, teringat akan bungkusan hadiah yang aku biarkan memenuhi lemari tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk aku menyentuhnya. Terabaikan. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, dengan sengaja aku abaikan.

Juga bunga-bunga yang aku biarkan mengering hingga esoknya aku temukan bunga segar dari jenis lain namun dengan warna serupa di meja di samping tempat tidurku.

Halilintar...

Aku bergegas. Membuka payung, lalu berlari menembus hujan. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari wanita penjaga kedai.

Angin kencang membuat payung yang kukenakan menjadi tidak berguna. Padanganku kabur oleh air hujan yang terbawa angin. Berkali-kali menabrak bebatuan, membuatku hampir terjatuh berulangkali.

Entah mengapa hari itu aku tidak benar-benar memperdulikan keadaan diriku sendiri.

Ada rasa yang hampir tak terbendung.  
Saat itu yang aku inginkan hanya pulang. Membuka lemari. Dan mengenakan apapun yang Halilintar berikan. Segalanya yang ia berikan.

 _Mengapa? Mengapa ia melakukan semua ini? Hanya demi aku yang bahkan pernah dicampakan?_ Tanyaku lebih kepada diriku sendiri.

Diperjalan aku teringat akan percakapan aku dan Halilintar dulu di tahun pertama pernikahan kami.

"Kenapa kau menikahiku?" tanyaku.

"Karena aku mencintaimu," ujarnya datar.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu."

Kulihat jari-jarinya terhenti tepat di atas huruf-huruf timbul pada _laptop_ yang berada di pangkuannya.  
Beralih ia memandangku dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tak mampu kuartikan. Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang hanya Halilintar tunjukan kepadaku. Senyum yang hanya aku yang memilikinya.

"Kau mencintaiku atau tidak. Itu bukan lagi hal yang aku perdulikan," Halilintar mendekatiku, menggenggam lembut jemari tanganku. Tapi aku tidak menarik tanganku seperti biasanya. Aku biarkan tangannya menyusup di sela-sela jariku.

Aku tersentak, ketika aku rasakan Halilintar melepaskan cincin pernikahan kami yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kiriku.

"Sampai tiba saatnya kau benar-benar mencintaiku."

Lengannya terangkat, membuka telapak tanganku, dan menaruh benda bulat itu di sana.

"Aku ingin kau mengenakannya. Tapi, tidak sekarang. Karena aku tau kau tak menyukainya."

Aku terperanjat.  
Memang, awalnya aku merasa sedikit terganggu dengan cincin itu.

Tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa Halilintar menyadari hal itu.  
Sekali lagi, aku menyakitinya.

Tidak. Tidak hanya dia.

Tanpa aku sadari aku juga telah menyakiti diriku sendiri.

Aku menggelengkan kepala mencoba menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

Aku tepat berada di depan pintu rumahku. Ah, Tidak. Lebih tepatnya rumah kami.

Menutup payung. Terburu-buru. Aku membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan yang Halilintar duplikatkan. Kudorong paksa pintu.  
Menimbulkan suara berdebam dari pintu yang menabrak tembok.

Segera kuberlari menuju kamar. Mengeluarkan bungkusan-bungkusan warna kuning dari lemari. kubuka satu persatu.

Gaun, anting, gelang, dan benda-benda itu semuanya berwarna kuning.

Aku tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

 _Berlahan-lahan rasa itu mulai tumbuh, namun seakan ada sekat yang menghalangi cinta untuk berkembang._

* * *

Ada rasa yang mulai aku rasakan saat itu. Perasaan hangat yang sudah hampir aku lupakan.

Hari itu aku bersiap-siap. Aku mulai mengasah kembali kemampuan memasakku yang menahun tidak lagi terlatih, mencoba mempraktikkan prosedur menerapkan resep makanan yang aku temukan di internet, setelah terlebih dulu akau membereskan pekerjaan rumah, bahkan pakaian Halilintar sudah terlipat rapih di tempat tidur kami.

Dengan cekatan aku mengolah berbagai macam bahan mentah, seperti daging, sayur, dan beberapa bumbu yang aku temukan di lemari es. Ya. Halilintar memang selalu menyediakan berbagai jenis bahan makanan, untuk pria itu olah dipagi dan malam hari.

Ia tidak pernah membiarkanku kelaparan. Meski aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuknya. Aku hanya melakukan segalanya yang hanya menguntungkanku.

 _Cepatlah pulang… Halilintar…_

Aroma sup yang aku buat sudah memenuhi ruangan.

Mataku beralih kepada jam tanganku. Pukul 7 malam. Segera aku mematikan kompor. Dan berlari kekamar mandi. Aku akan menunggu Halilintar pulang. Cukup sudah aku mengabaikannya selama ini. Aku akan memakai _dress_ kuning selutut yang ia belikan untukku. Dan ketika ia sampai, aku akan memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Ya. Itu yang akan aku lakukan.

* * *

Langit menggelap. Aku duduk di samping supir bis berwajah pucat. Laju bisnya benar-benar menggila. Supir bis tua itu memacu kendaraannya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Berkali-kali aku menghela nafas. Menahan diri untuk tidak mengambil alih kendaraan ini.

Aku lihat jam tanganku, pukul 7 malam. Entah mengapa hari ini, aku merasa tak sabar untuk pulang. Seolah-olah tengah ada seseorang yang sedang menungguku. _Mungkinkah Ying?_

Aku menggeleng berlahan, tidak, itu tidak mungkin.

 _Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika aku menghubunginya, bukan?_

Aku mengambil _smartphone_ di saku, mencari-cari nomor telfon dari wanita yang kucintai. Dapat.

"Awas!"

Aku mendongkak, semua terjadi begitu cepat benturan keras beserta teriakan menyayat hati terdengar bersautan.

* * *

To Be Continue…

* * *

 **Hanna Note:**

 **Hana gak tau deh gimana endingnya T_T**

 **Sampe-sampe Hanna buat 2 buah ending. Sad and Happy end. Jadi karena fic ini buat Aiko Chiharu, jadi Hanna minta iko bwt bntu pilih, Sad end atau happy end?**

 **Chapter selanjutnya POV mas Halilintar ya? #digampar. (Di chapter ini juga yang terakhir juga POV Halilintar woy!)**

 **Ya. Misteri akan terungkap dichapter selanjutnya Huhuhuhu.**

 **Mohon maaf atas TYPO dan kegejean FIC ini…**

 **dan buat utang Fic yang lainnya, nanti ya? #digebukin.**

 **Dan nuat yang mau kasih kripik pedes atau saran bisa PM oke? Yak sekian…**

 **REVIEW PLEASE….**


End file.
